


After what we've seen

by Moltenpurple



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lipstick, M/M, PWP, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moltenpurple/pseuds/Moltenpurple
Summary: After a particularly bad case Reid needs someone to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CM story and I would LOVE to hear what people think of it!

Spencer Reid sat on the nondescript bed with his head in his hands, staring through his palms at the ugly, patterned carpet. The case had been one of the bad ones, really really bad. One of the ones with little kids. He shuddered at the memory of what the unsub had been doing to their helpless little bodies and began to cry softly as he lost the battle to keep the images from his mind's eye. It seemed like he sat for hours, cursing his incredible memory which forced him to relive every word of the coroner's reports and see the photographs over and over, crying quietly and letting his tears fall into the hideous carpet.

A soft knock came at the door and he ignored it, it would only be JJ or Emily, checking up on him as usual. Treating him like a baby as usual. The knock was repeated, more insistently this time, and a rich voice called, "Reid? C'mon man, I know you're up. Your light is on. Open the door, pretty boy."

Sighing, Reid stood and walked the few paces to the door in the full knowledge that the man in the corridor would give him no peace until he did. The door unlocked with a soft _snick_ and he pulled it open, looking into the concerned face of Derek Morgan. He could feel his face flushing red with shame as the older man scanned his face and noted the swollen eyes and tear-stained skin.

"I'm fine, Morgan. Leave me alone." he said quietly, turning to close the door, but a strong hand caught the edge and held it open.

"No. You're not fine, Reid. What we just saw was messed up. You shouldn't be fine. It's ok, it was really fucking bad." The tone was gentle and Reid could feel himself softening, letting go of the door and allowing Morgan to open it fully. He took a step to the side to allow the muscular man into the room and started as he was pulled into a rib-crushing hug.

Morgan was one of the very few people he would allow to hug him like that and after a moment he relaxed, letting his stiff muscles relax against the hard body and feeling a burning in his throat as he began to cry again. His face was buried in Morgan's shoulder as he sobbed, soaking the material of his friend's shirt, his thin frame heaving.

Derek Morgan stood holding the young man close with one hand making soothing circles between his shoulder blades, feeling the sharp outlines of Reid's skeleton through his thin jumper. He lifted his other hand to stroke the tousled hair, brushing the silky strands with his fingers. He hated to see his friend like this, hated the way the genius's eyes would be deep hollows in the morning from lack of sleep after a night of torment.

When the worst of the shaking had subsided, Morgan unwrapped his arms from around the lithe body and took one of the slim, pale hands that hung limply by Spencer's side. Gently but firmly he guided him over to the bed, pushing the thin shoulder a little to lay the man down on the bed. Tenderly, he pulled the covers over Reid and made sure that he was snuggled deeply into the sheets before turning to take his leave.

"Get some sleep, pretty boy. It'll all seem better in the morning. Promise."

"Morgan, wait." A shy voice said, "Stay with me? I don't want to be alone. I... I'm scared."

Wordlessly, Morgan turned and removed his boots and jeans so that he was wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. He turned out the light and slid under the duvet, letting the dark and the warmth envelop him. He was surprised when he felt Spencer's body turn until it was fitted neatly into his side but he put out one muscular arm so that the man could nestle closer, pillowing his head in Morgan's chest and sighing contentedly. Fingertips traced his hard abs as a slim arm snaked around him, hugging him tightly.

Reid was blissful, he misery and fear completely forgotten in the haze caused by have the gorgeous SSA Morgan in his bed and holding him close. He was completely stunned by his own boldness in asking him to stay at all, let alone cuddling up to him in the dark like a love-sick girl. In his wildest fantasies this would be the part where Morgan would gently lift his chin and kiss him but he knew better than to hope for that. Notorious ladies man Derek Morgan was not going to be swayed by a skinny little geek like him. But that didn't stop him from enjoying their proximity now and breathing deeply of the musky, masculine scent of his secret crush.

Conflicting emotions raced around Morgan's head, paralysing him with indecision. This was Reid, the man he thought of as a younger brother and protected every day. Reid, whom he worked with and who looked up to him. So why then was his heart beating faster? He didn't like men, not like that anyway, but he could feel heat under his skin and his own breathing was ragged in his ears. Hesitantly he lifted his free hand and put it around the other man, returning the hug. His reward was an audible sigh of pleasure which nearly undid his self-control and the feeling of Reid pressing closer against him.

"I should stop," he thought, "I should get out of this bed and go back to my own room. Now. Before I make this worse." But he didn't. Instead he felt his hand caressing the side of the slim body next to him, stroking down the length of his colleague's form to his hip. He stayed still for a heartbeat and then felt the body move as Reid shifted slightly. All of a sudden instead of sharp hip bone he could feel a tight arse under his fingers. Reid was spare to the point of skinnyness so there wasn't much of an arse to feel but Morgan still felt his breath catch in his throat. He lay impossibly still, waiting.

Reid was in agony. He couldn't believe he had been so reckless, so impulsive. Now Morgan was completely tense, probably disgusted at what was happening but too polite, too kind, to pull away. The hard muscles of his body were tight and he was barely breathing, perhaps fearing that if he moved Reid would do something else. Oh but the big hand was warm and it felt perfect on his behind. Involuntarily, Reid hummed low in his throat.

"C'mon, pretty boy. What're you trying to do to me?" Morgan thought desperately as he heard the unmistakable sound of arousal. Experimentally he tightened his fingers, gripping the minimal flesh of Reid's arse. The tension in the room was electric and the dark was making him forget himself. He could feel himself getting hard, his cock straining against the thin cotton of his boxers, as another gratifying hum came from his friend. Throwing caution to the wind, Morgan squeezed again and pressed his lips to the top of Reid's head. Where he had expected to feel hair he instead found eager lips which met his own hungrily. They kissed passionately and he was surprised at the urgency of Reid's mouth. 

The kiss deepened and Morgan felt himself running his tongue over Reid's lower lip, tasting the mint of his toothpaste there. The soft lips parted for him and he probed the warm mouth, delighting in the sensation of Reid's thin, pointed tongue coming to meet his. Slim fingers were tracing the lines of his stomach muscles and he lost himself completely in the sensations, silencing the voice which protested that they worked together and needed to end this.

The long fingers were exploring his body, investigating the firm contours of his frame and so he allowed himself to do the same. Under his hand, Reid's body became pliant and yielding, a complete contrast to his usual controlled manner. Frustratingly he was still fully clothed but Morgan slid a hand up the back of the shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his back and tracing the bumps of his spine.

Still revelling in his first kiss and emboldened by the hand under his clothes, Reid let his hand drift lower until it passed the elastic of Morgan's boxers and he felt the thick, stiff cock under them. He broke their kiss to moan loudly, surprising himself with the raw, animalistic sounds of desire he made. His own member was standing at full attention and he twisted until it was pressing into Morgan's thigh. It was all he could do not to rut against the bigger man as he massaged the hard bulge of Morgan's manhood, biting his own lower lip to keep himself quiet. He felt a tug at his waistband and obediently lifted his hips for his friend to pull down his trousers before he impatiently kicked then off. A warm, strong hand wrapped around his cock and wet lips captured his in a kiss which smothered his cries. 

Morgan was torn between continuing to stroke the prick in his hand or to remove his own clothing. Practicality won in the end and he pulled away, undressing feverishly before dragging Reid's shirt over his head so that they both lay, naked and panting, facing one another in the bed. Quickly he put both of his hands on Reid's shoulders and pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him and kissing him forcefully. Morgan had to lift himself up slightly to fit a hand between their bodies and Spencer groaned with disappointment. It soon turned to a gasp of lust as Morgan's finger found his tight arse hole and began massaging it, however.

"Mmmm. Oh yes that feels good." Reid panted as he spread his legs apart to allow Morgan better access. "Don't stop... Don't stop."

Morgan had no intention of stopping, not now that he was damned anyway. He pressed his finger into the waiting hole and felt the man underneath him writhe with pleasure.

"That's it, pretty boy. Oh God, you're so tight. Oh... fuck. You're gonna feel so tight on my cock." He groaned.

"Mmmmm, yes. Oh Morgan, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you in me. Please..." Reid begged, bucking his hips and opening his legs invitingly. He didn't have to wait long. The thick head of Morgan's cock was pressing against his arse and the wonderful sensation of his finger was pulling out. Slowly and carefully the round tip was being forced inside of him, stretching him and filling him up. It was painful but he was so lost in pleasure that he barely felt it, crossing his ankles behind Morgan's back to try to pull him closer.

"Say my name, Reid. I wanna hear you say it."

Reid threw his head back and cried out, "Derek... please... Derek." 

The cry stripped away Morgan's remaining control and he began thrusting, slamming his massive cock into the beautiful man below him. The feeling of Reid's tight muscles around him was like nothing he had ever felt. He ran his hand over the hairless chest, slick with sweat, and paused to pinch at one of the nipples, eliciting a moan which spurred him on further. He increased the pace, keeping up a steady rhythm and dipped his head to lick and suck at the sensitive skin of Spencer's neck. He could smell the subtle scent of soap and shaving foam on the man's skin and it drove him wild with desire, desperate to possess every inch of his friend in the most carnal way possible.

Spencer was almost at the edge, the overwhelming closeness of the man he had fantasised about for so long was intoxicating and he was fighting to remain in control of himself. The sensation of being fucked like this was better than he could ever have imagined and Morgan was hitting his prostate with every thrust, making him whimper and arch up into the cock that was filling him so completely. He could almost picture how they must look, locked together, and the thought made him spasm as his orgasm overtook him. His cum splattered their bellies and he screamed in ecstasy as the feeling made the powerful man thrust deeper and deeper into him.

"Oh yes... I love your cock, Derek. I love you fucking me. I want to feel you cum in me. I want it... So bad... Please..." He shuddered. He knew he was acting like a wanton slut, begging for Morgan's cum, and it was the most arousing thought he had ever had.

Hearing Reid pleading for him, hearing his name moaned and gasped and feeling the warm cum drying on his stomach was too much for Morgan. He gripped Reid's hips, pulling him down onto his dick, and shot his heavy load deep into the slender body.

Exhausted, they lay together in a tangle of limbs, sweat soaked bodies sticking together. Sated, they were content to stay as they were and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	2. Let me show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid wants to share something with Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please *mwah*

The following morning they woke up early, anxious to avoid the rest of the team seeing Morgan going back to his own room to shower and dress. Reid tried not to let his disappointment show as the muscular man tugged his clothes on hurriedly and slipped out of the room. They had agreed to talk about things "later" but to Spencer it felt an awful lot like being abandoned. 

The ride back to Virginia on the jet was uneventful, everybody was subdued so it wasn't obvious that the pair were hardly speaking to one another. As they left the airstrip Morgan turned to him, an easy, familiar smile on his lips.

"Hey pretty boy, need a ride home?"

Reid felt his heart do a complicated flipping motion in his chest and merely nodded, not quite trusting the words his brain might supply if he opened his mouth, following Morgan over to his car. The idea of being alone with Morgan again terrified him but he decided that it would be better to get this over with sooner rather than later. He knew what was going to happen, of course, Morgan wasn't gay and so it was going to be awkward and they were going to agree to forget that it had ever happened.

They drove back to his apartment in tense silence and climbed the stairs without a word. Reid could feel his palms sweating and he fumbled with his keys, babbling something about coffee and would Derek like one? The coffee pot was agonisingly slow and he found himself tapping his long fingers on the counter to fill the silence until he was able to pour two mugs of steaming liquid and gesture helplessly towards the sofa. 

Before Morgan had even fully sat down he heard himself say, in a rush, "I know you regret what happened. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it and I won't pressure you like that again. But I'm not sorry you were my first." He stared defiantly into his coffee and waited for Morgan to speak. It sounded as if the big man was crying... He was making a kind of choking, gasping noise. Was he really that ashamed of what had happened? Surely sex with him couldn't have been that bad? Then the sound grew louder and he realised that Derek wasn't crying, he was laughing. Laughing so hard that he sounded as if he might crack in two. Reid's face burned scarlet.

"Pressured me? Oh God, Reid! I thought I forced you into it... I thought you must think I was some kind of fucking predator! Fucking hell... You had me really worried there!"

Reid looked up, confused. "What? But you're not..."

"Gay? Naw, pretty boy. I like a bit if variety is all."

"But... But you never said anything?"

Morgan shrugged, "I'm a black man from Chicago, it's not something I ever really talk about."

Reid was so relieved that he felt boneless, as if he was at risk of collapsing onto the floor at any moment. Before he could fall, however, Morgan had set down his coffee cup and was pulling him into a tight embrace. He squirmed a little, feeling crushed, and then sank into the strong arms.

"Wait a minute... Reid?" Morgan sounded concerned, "Did you say that I was your first?"

Then it was Spencer's turn to laugh, his thin frame shaking with mirth in Morgan's arms. "That's what you're thinking about right now? Yes, Derek Morgan, last night you took my virginity. I told you, I'm glad it was you. I trust you."

Morgan swallowed, "Fuck. I mean... I'm honoured and all but... Shit. I should'a made it special for you, baby boy."

The pet name made Reid smile, "if I'd told you, would you have still done what you did? Or would you have held back, treated me like breakable china?"

There was no answer and so Morgan didn't even try, instead he gave the genius a tender kiss on the mouth and held him close. They stayed like that for some time, enjoying the heat and the contact, before breaking apart.

"So... Are we gonna try... This?" said Morgan, gesturing vaguely at the two of them.

"If that's what you want," Reid smiled, "but if we're going to try us then I want to share something with you... Something I've never shared with anyone." He turned and began scribbling on a scrap of paper, "Meet me here on Friday night, about 11. Wear something... tight."

\-----------------------------------

Friday night arrived and Morgan was stood on the pavement outside the address Reid had given him the address to. It looked like an abandoned warehouse but there were plenty of people queuing up to go inside and dance music was playing loudly from deep within. He was feeling more than a little self conscious in black jeans and a red silk shirt, the outfit certainly qualified as "tight" by anyone's standards but he was attracting a lot of attention from the queue. Men and women alike were openly eyeing his sculpted torso where the thin material clung to him, some even licking their lips lasciviously.

He finally screwed up his courage and walked over the the tree-trunk of a man on the door, mumbling that Spencer had sent him when the dude turned his huge head to look him up and down. The man's face broke into a grin and he went to wave Morgan through.

"Any friend of Spencer's... Damn, boy. I hope you brought a stick to beat 'em off with." He chuckled.

Morgan ducked into the club and felt the world go fucking crazy around him. The music was pounding through his head and the air was filled with dry ice and flashing lights bouncing off of the bare, brick walls. He pushed his was through the sweaty, gyrating crowd and headed for the bar, looking out for Spencer all the while. The doctor was tall and should be easy to spot but he could see no sign of him in the crush of bodies. When he reached the bar he ordered a beer and returned to scanning the room, still a little non-plussed that Reid would bring him to a club, let alone a super trendy place which he had never even heard of. He sipped his beer distractedly, enjoying the coolness against the muggy air. And then he saw Spencer.

Dr Spencer Reid, awkward, shy genius, was right in the middle of the dancefloor and surrounded by people. His body was moving in a sensual rhythm, hips swaying and wavy hair tossing in time to the bass. Where he was normally ungainly, all legs and elbows, he was now graceful. His skinny body was lithe and captivating, giving him an otherworldly aspect amongst the heaving press. Instead of his usual cords and knitted waistcoat he was wearing a skin-tight dress of black lace which hugged his body and showed off the subtle curve of his arse. On his feet were red patent heels which showed of his long, slim legs to perfection. 

Beer forgotten, Morgan made his way through the smoke and crowds until he was within touching distance of Reid. Up close he could see that the man's face was made up with sultry, smoky eyes and a ruby red lipstick which contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He could feel his mouth hanging open in surprise and before he really knew what he was doing he had reached forwards and placed his hands on Reid's waist, pressing his body along the length of him and joining the hypnotic dance.

"You're so gorgeous, baby boy." He breathed into Spencer's ear before moving his lips to the long pale neck and kissing it gently.

Reid writhed and spun, arching his back so that his pert bottom pressed against Morgan's crotch in a way that sent the older man's head reeling. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the urgent heat of the hands on his waist. He had never felt quite so alive.

Turning, he placed a hand on the side of Derek's face, feeling the rough stubble, and gazed into his eyes. The pupils were wide, almost no chocolate brown left around the edges. He stroked his free hand up a thick, silk-clad bicep and then wrapped it around the back of the man's neck to pull him closer. They kissed, softly at first and then harder, surrounded by jubilant clubbers on all sides. When he pulled away he knew that his face was flushed but he didn't care, he was so aroused it was all he could do not to wrap his legs around Morgan right there. He leaned on again, past the tempting lips, and nibbled on an earlobe.

"Your place or mine?" He whispered.

\-----------------------------------

They fell through Morgan's front door, half crazed with lust from the short drive and the eager glances they had been throwing one another on the way. Morgan had nearly crashed his car twice, hardly able to keep his eyes off of the lace tops of Reid's stockings which were revealed when he sat down. His cock felt as if it could drill through steel plate and it was all he could do to drag the two of them into the lounge and down on the sofa.

Their passionate kisses had tousled Reid's thick hair into a sexy disarray that looked utterly delicious. His long, slender fingers were hastily unbuttoning Derek's shirt and then he was trailing his lips down the hard muscles, already working on the belt and flies as he went. Derek lifted his hips for his friend to pull off his jeans and felt his cock jump up as the tight fabric was pulled away. The gasp of pleasure that Reid gave at the sight of his erection was nearly enough to make him cum right there and then and he exhaled forcefully as he felt a hand grip him. Hazel eyes met his and a mischievous grin tugged at the edges of the other man's mouth and he lowered it, agonisingly slowly, until Morgan could feel hit breath on his sensitive skin. A pointed pink tongue flicked out to lick the bead of pre-cum from his dick and then the heat and wetness of Reid's mouth enveloped him.

He watched, utterly captivated by the sight of Reid's head moving in his lap as the slim man knelt on the floor, still wearing that amazing dress. When Spencer looked up again he could see that the red lipstick has smudged slightly onto one cheek as the deep red lips wrapped around his cock.

Spencer knew it too, turned on by the slutty way he was sucking Morgan's thick shaft. He exaggerated the motions, gazing into the deep eyes above him as he licked and sucked the glorious member. His own cock was almost painful as he imagined how he must look, down on his knees shamelessly blowing his best friend with the lipstick he had chosen specially smeared across his face. The thought made him moan, sending deep vibrations through Derek's cock and up his spine in waves of pleasure.

Reid lifted his head, keeping the rhythm going with one hand as he begged, "please, Derek... Please... I need your cum. Cum for me Derek... Need to taste you..."

The pleading voice sent Morgan over the edge and he grabbed the back of Spencer's head, pushing him back down onto his cock as he erupted. He orgasm completely shattered him, lasting longer than he would have thought possible and filling the younger man's mouth completely as he swallowed hungrily. Once he was spent, Morgan lifted his new lover up to join him on the sofa, setting him on his lap and kissing the swollen lips passionately. He could taste his own cum in Reid's mouth, hot and salty, and it excited him. Everything about Reid excited him.

"How'd you get so good at sucking cock, baby boy?" He asked when he had enough breath to speak.

Reid looked bashful. "I read a lot."


	3. Now we've got that out of the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Derek's come down from the surprise a bit, the real fun can begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated

Spencer was perched on Derek's lap, his lean torso resting against the bigger man and his legs dangling. Derek swallowed a moan as he realised that his pretty boy was still wearing those gorgeous stilettos, all shiny and sinfully red. Spencer looked sinful too; his pupils were blown wide, his lipstick smudged and his hair was a sexy tangle from where Derek had run his fingers through it. One of Derek's big hands was around Reid's small waist, holding him close and steadying him, while the other rested on the creamy thighs in his lap. His eyes were drawn magnetically to the flash of lace below Reid's hemline where it had risen up to reveal the sheer stockings that clung to the long, shapely legs. Moving his hand up slightly, the older man brushed a fingertip over the skin above them and heard a gratifying gasp of pleasure. 

"So do you wanna... Talk about this?" he asked steadily.

Reid shifted a little in his lap, "there isn't much to talk about... I just... Like it, y'know? Pretty things make me feel good. I'm still me, I don't want to change... Myself... Or anything..."

"That's fine, baby boy. I'm just a bit surprised is all. I wouldn't have guessed, not in a million years." Reid started to pull away, turning his face so that the older agent wouldn't see his look of hurt.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm such a freak... Oh god." He stumbled over the words as he began to stand.

A firm hand on his arm stopped him on his tracks. "Hey, now. None of that, beautiful. I didn't say is was a _bad_ surprise, did I? C'mon, Reid, look at me."

Spencer turned his head reluctantly, looking into the face of the man he had been fantasizing about for as long as he had known him. Derek wasn't laughing. He wasn't disgusted. He looked... hungry. Morgan's lips were swollen and he kept licking them, making them shine wetly. As soon as they were face to face again he leaned in, brushing Reid's lips with his own and cupping his free hand around a smooth cheek. The kiss made the skinny genius melt inside, softening back into the warm embrace and wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I've never shared this side of myself with anyone. I just... I couldn't take it if you laughed at me."

Instead of answering, Morgan pulled him in again for the kind of long, slow kiss that Reid thought only happened in movies. The gun-callused hands were moving across his body again, one stroking his back and the other inching up his thighs, under his dress. He felt sharp incisors on his lower lip and moaned, shifting his body forward so that his stiffening cock was closer to the questing hand. When Morgan's fingers grazed the material of his underwear he felt a ragged intake of breath.

"Silk panties? Oh fuck... Baby boy what're you tryin' to do to me?" 

Derek's hand was stroking the soft fabric now, palming his erection and fingering the lace around the top with his rough hands. The friction was already driving Reid wild and he felt himself arch up into the delicious heat. He was wriggling in Morgan's lap and he could feel the thick cock twitching back to life as the man's ministrations grew more urgent. Suddenly, he was scooped up into Derek's muscular arms and carried, bridal style, from the room. The attention to his cock had ceased so abruptly that he whined in displeasure but the hot lips were still on his and Derek's tongue was still exploring his mouth and so he concentrated all of his attention there. In a few short moments he was being laid down on a bed and a heavy, sweaty body was pressing down on him. 

"Tell me what you want, baby." Morgan's voice growled in his ear and Spencer swore he almost came right there and then.

"I want... I want..." The soft kisses and bites on his long, pale neck were making it hard for Reid's fabulous brain to think, "I want... you... Oh god, Derek, I want you to fuck me."

Derek Morgan shuddered with lust, who knew that their boy genius could be so fucking sexy? It would be his absolute pleasure to give the man what he wanted but first the clinging silk panties needed to come off. He reached for them, he big hands causing Reid's dress to bunch up around his hips as the scarlet material was pulled down his long legs. Once they were off, Morgan paused to give Spencer's cock an appreciative look. It was rock hard, long but not quite as thick as his own, and there was a shiny bead of pre-cum forming on the tip. He flicked his tongue out and licked from base to tip, leaving a shiny trail up the base, before swirling around the head to capture the pearl. He might as well have applied electrical probes to Spencer's skin; the young man went completely rigid and a high wail came from his lips as he bucked his hips up towards Derek's mouth.

"Oh fuck. Oh my god. Derek that was... Oh fuck."

Mentally filing the information that he was going to have to suck Reid off properly at some point, Morgan placed a gentle kiss on the doctor's thigh and then went to rummage in the cabinet for the bottle of lube he kept for special occasions. This time he was planning to take his time and show pretty boy what Derek Morgan was capable of in bed.

Spencer watched him go with a pleading expression. Finding the small bottle of lubricant took entirely too long for the young agent's liking and by the time Derek came back he was practically begging, one hand grasping his aching cock to try to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. Watching Morgan slick his fingers as he stroked himself nearly finished him off, his heart beating so fast that it was ready to burst. A slippery finger pressed against the tight pucker of his arse and he let out a moan as he felt it slip inside him. The digit was sliding in and out with agonising slowness as Morgan lent over him for another heated kiss, lips curled up in a smile at Spencer's blissful expression.

A second finger inside him, accompanied by a sharp bite above his collar bone, made Spencer keen and writhe, digging his nails into the toned flesh of Morgan's shoulders. He felt a gentle lick on the bruised skin as the muscular man pulled away, kissing tenderly down his chest until he reached a pebbled nipple. The pace of the finger fucking increased as teeth nipped at the sensitive skin causing Spencer to moan low in his throat.

The sound made Morgan look up and he was greeted by the most erotic sight he had ever seen. His gorgeous genius had thrown his head back, eyes shut and mouth open, as he made the most delicious sounds. Sounds which went straight to Morgan's cock which was almost painfully hard already. Unable to bear waiting any longer he reached for the bottle and poured it generously over his length, moving himself into position between Spencer's legs as he did so. He removed his fingers and pushed the tip of his huge cock against the ring of muscle, watching Reid's face closely. Slowly, he pushed inside a little way, stopping when he saw a wince crease the other man's brow.

"Talk to me, baby boy. Tell me how you want it."

"Ngh... I want it. Please, Derek. I need your cock. Please. I need to feel you in me... Fuck. Please... Fuck me."

Morgan began to oblige, easing his way in with more care than he normally would, giving Spencer time to adjust. Once he could feel that beautiful, pert arse against his thighs he stopped, breathing heavily. He ran a hand up the smooth body in front of him, drinking in the sight of the man splayed out on the bed. Looking down, he watched as he pulled out a little way before thrusting forwards into the tight, hot space. He loved the way his cock contrasted with the milky, pale skin on Spencer's thighs, loved the way his lover arched his back as he filled him again. Sharp nails dug into his forearms as Reid grabbed him, silently begging for more. He moved again, groaning low in his throat at the clenching around his manhood.

He fucked Spencer slowly, savouring every beautiful sound he wrung from the younger man, determined to make it last as long as possible. Eventually, though, the gasping and moaning overrode his need to prolong the encounter and so he picked up the pace until he was slamming into his lover at a punishing pace. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for too much longer, he was so close already, but damn it was feeling good whilst it lasted. 

He leaned his body over the young man and breathed in his ear, "oh god, baby. You're so fucking tight... So tight around my dick. I wish you could see yourself, you look so fucking good. You look so pretty with my cock in you. I wanna feel you cum, baby... Cum whilst I'm fucking you."

Reid seemed to stop breathing, his hands tangling in the bedding as thick spurts of cum painted his stomach and he practically screamed Derek's name. It sent the older man crashing over the edge into his own orgasm and he thrust deep inside the slender body, feeling the muscles around his member tighten and milk the seed from him. He collapsed, panting, onto the slim torso of his partner and kissed him softly.

"Fuck, baby boy, that was so good. That was how it should'a been the first time." Reid made a quiet noise of agreement but didn't reply. "Holy shit, Spence, did I fuck you speechless?"


End file.
